Dreams vs Nightmares
by writingstar99
Summary: A family having to hide their kids to keep them save. The kids have no idea they have powers and when they find out, one is not happy at all. Meeting two twin girls, their friends, father and the Guardians trying to stop Nightmare (Pitch Black in the movie).
1. Chapter 1 birth of two

Chapter 1: Birth of Two

On January 30, 1998 there was a husband and wife. The husband's name was Madison and the wife's name was Haley. Haley was pregnant with a little baby. They didn't know what it was yet but that didn't stop them at all. They knew that the baby was going to be in danger. "When we have the baby we have to get it out of here as soon as we can," said Madison. Haley thought that it didn't madder if the baby was born yet or not.

"I have to get out of here. They will try to kill me which will kill our baby. They want us dead. They don't know that we have a child coming. There is no way I am putting this child in…" she stopped for a moment holding her stomach.

"The…baby's…coming." Madison went to her side and helped her down on the ground.

"The baby is not supposed to be coming yet. It is too early," said Madison with concern.

"Do you want to try to stop this baby or are you going to help me?" asked Haley breathing hard. Madison looked around and saw some men coming around the corner. He knew who those men were; they were people like him and Haley.

"Hey… Hey you guys…Over here!" he yelled trying to get their attention. The men looked over and ran to them.

"We have been looking for you two for days. Where have you been?" The man stopped when he saw Haley sitting there breathing hard. "I know what to do, just take and deep breath." The man seemed to switch from being worried to focus on Haley.

After what seem like an hour the baby was born or should I say babies. They didn't realize it was twins until the guy said, "Ok, you still have one more." Then again they never went to the hospital because of who they are. The babies were girls who were very small. "What are you going to name them?" asked the guy wiping his hands with a towel. Haley looked at the girl in her arms.

"I think that I will name this one Sunny." She looked at Madison who was holding the other one.

"I like that name and we can name this Strom." They both smiled down at the little one in their arms. The guy smiled too thinking, _What a nice family._

They were all so happy that they didn't hear the people coming up from behind them. The other guy yelled, "Run!" They all looked up and saw the people. Madison helped Haley up and handed her the babies.

"Run and take the girls to a save place. We have to go back but we can't take them. We will have to come back and get them when they are older." Haley looked down at the kids and nodded.

"I know a perfect place to put them. The person will watch them until we can come back and get them. Please don't get hurt." They kissed and Haley headed out.

She ran all the way into a town called Digitown. The town was called that because they had these animals that were real animals but they could do a thing called Digimorth if they were with a certain person.

She ran all the way to a house that she knew would save the babies. "Open the door please. It's me. Please Ron please open the door!" she yelled looking around to make sure no one was watching. Someone came to the door and it was a little boy. "Is your dad home?" she asked really hoping that he would come soon.

The little boy looked at her and yelled, "Daddy, someone is here to see you!" The boy's dad, Ron, came to the door.

"What are you doing here?" he asked looking around, "You know that you are the most wanted person around here."

"I know, I know. Will you watch our two little girls that were just born until we can come here again and get them?" Ron thought for a moment.

"Haley! Haley!" yelled Madison looking for Haley.

"Please Ron. Will you please? We have to go now before it's too late and we can't take the kids while they are so young and we can't stay here and…" Ron stopped her with his hand held up.

"I will take the girls. I will take good care of them and make sure they know who they are. That is if you want them to?" Haley handed him the kids and thought for a moment.

Before she could answer Madison came running up. "Haley honey, we need to go. Someone was following me but I was able to loss them but I am sure they can find me again. Let's go." He looked at Ron who had the kids. He nodded and said, "Take good care of them and no madder what don't tell them about us. They can't know. It would kill them if they knew." Ron looked at Haley and she nodded trying to hold back the tears.

"It is for the best. I want you to put these on them. I think you will know which goes to which one," she said handing him two necklaces. One was an Easter egg with a sun inside of it and the other a snowflake with a horse and a lightning bolt inside of it. With that she and Madison waved good-bye and left their little baby girls with Ron. Ron smiled down at his son who was holding one of the babies that he grabbed from his father.

"What do you think Zach? I hope you can help me protect them." Zach looked at him and smiled, then walked inside with the baby in his hand. Ron saw a note inside one of the blankets of the babies.

It said, "Their names are Sunny and Storm. I think you will be able to tell which is which. Thank you for doing this." Ron knew it was from Haley and Madison and he smiled.

"I believe you are Sunny little one," he said looking at the baby in his hands. He looked at the one Zach was holding and said under his breath, "Then you must be Storm. Looks like Zach likes you." He had gotten it right. He had Sunny and Zach had Storm. He just didn't realize how each one of them would live up to their name.


	2. Chapter 2 runaway life

Chapter 2: Runaway Life

Fourteen years later and Ron was still taking care of Sunny and Storm. He was having a really hard time doing too.

Sunny was perfect. She was really good at school, nice, and well behaved. Storm was the complete opposite. She was ok at school, she wasn't very nice and she only behaved at school. The reason why she didn't just fail school and misbehave all the way was because of sports. She loved to do sports. Ron knew that was the only thing keeping her with him. Zach was not a very good influence either. He was tough and only got C's and D's on things at school. He did every sport and misbehaved at home and sometimes at school. Zach knew Storm looked up to him but he also knew that she didn't really like Ron. Ron was just really tired and really hoping that their parents would get there soon.

What Ron didn't know was on her way home after one of her practices Storm met this guy named Jack Frost. Jack said that she was someone he was going to look after and no one and he repeated no one can know who he was or that he was there. She nodded agreeing with him knowing that she will like this guy.

"First one to ten wins. Think you can handle that?" said Zach taunting Storm who had the basketball.

"I think that I am…" she started while passing him and making a layup, "going to win." She smiled at him and passed him the ball.

"Pain," said Zach under his breath as he got ready. He tried to pass her but failed. She got the ball went to the top and then took it down and made another layup.

"2 to 0. I am winning. You are getting really slow in your old age," said Storm taunting him. Zach frowned and went at her. Storm wasn't prepared for him to do that so she ended up getting knocked down. Zach kept kicking her and she kept fighting back. Ron didn't know this was going on because he was inside. The only person who saw it was the man that was watching them.

"Well you two seem to get along just fine together," said the man. Zach and Storm looked up at him from at the ground.

"Who are you?" asked Zach getting up.

"I am someone your father knows young man," said the guy looking at Storm while he said it to Zach.

"What do you want?" asked Zach going him front of Storm.

"Is your dad home?" he asked looking at the house.

"Yeah, Storm why don't you go get him and then stay inside," said Zach turning around to Storm who was frowning.

"I will go get him but I am coming back outside." Zach frowned but knew he couldn't argue with her.

Storm came back with Ron and Ron looked at the guy shocked that he was here. "What… How…How in the world did you make it here?"

The guy smiled and said, "I have my ways. Are you going to introduce me to everyone?" Ron looked at Storm, Zach and Sunny who was coming out.

"Um…Kids this is…Uh...This is…Storm, Sunny…This is…" Ron didn't know what to say. The guy smiled knowing that this is hard.

"Who is this?" asked Strom very mad.

"This is…" Ron started but Zach interrupted him.

"Is this…Is it really you...Why did you leave them?!" Zach yelled really mad.

"So you remember me?" said the guy looking at Zach.

"Yeah, I do. Now tell me WHY DID YOU LEAVE THEM?!" Zach was really mad now.

"Zach what are you talking about?" asked Storm looking at him. Zach looked at her and then at his dad and then at the guy.

"Um…Ah…Dad why don't you take care of this," said Zach looking at this dad.

"Storm, Sunny, this is your father."

Sunny looked at the guy wondering, _Is this guy the guy I have been dreaming about?_

Madison smiled and said, "Hi, girls. How have you been for the past fourteen years?"

Sunny smiled and said, "I've been great. I have gotten all A's and I have never gotten in trouble. I have also been asked to go to three different colleges."

Madison smiled and said, "That is great. I guest your Sunny." Sunny nodded. He turned to Storm, "And you are Storm. How have you been?" Storm was looking at him like she wanted to kill him.

"Why do you care? You haven't been in my life for fourteen years. I don't want you in my life right now!" She looked at Ron and then smiled because she was going to do something that she wanted to do for a long time. "Bye Zach. I will miss you." She turned around and took off running.

It took a minute for Zach to realize what just happened. "What in the world? What did you just do?!" he yelled turning to the Madison.

"I didn't mean to. I really didn't mean to. I didn't know that she would run away," said Madison. Sunny was looking at Ron and at Madison.

"I know where she is going," she said quietly. Zach was the only one that heard her.

"Where is she going?" Ron and Madison looked at him wired. "Sunny knows where she is going," he said.

"She is going to the only place she feels safe, the stables." Ron hit himself in the head.

"Of course, why didn't I think of that?" They all hopped in the car to head to the stables.

Storm was in a stall tacking up a horse when they found her. "Storm…Can you….Strom can you please come out?" asked Zach while the others stayed behind.

"Why?" she asked not looking up from what she was doing.

"Because I care and I want you to stay with us. I won't let your dad take you if that is what you want," said Zach looking at the horse she was with. The horse was black and had fire red eyes. "Wait…How…What…How did you get into that stall without being kill?" asked Zach surprised. Storm smiled and said nothing.

"What are you talking about Zach?" asked Ron. Zach stepped away and went over to them to explain.

"The horse she is with is the meanest horse in the world. He almost killed someone once. The owner won't put him down because he said only a few people would ever get to him and he got him from his daughter. The horse's name is Pitch Black." Ron looked at the stall.

"Well maybe Storm is one of those few people that can get to him." Zach looked and saw Storm leading him out with a bridle and saddle on him.

"Storm wait!" he called.

"What?" she snapped back turning around.

"Please don't leave. I really would miss you. We all would miss you." Storm looked at him.

"I don't know. I really don't know," she said turning around to continue leading Pitch Black outside. Zach didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to get her to stay.

When she got outside she turned around to make sure they weren't there. "All clear," she said.

"You know this is nuts right," said a boys voice.

"Yeah right, and what you do every time to talk to me isn't. Think Jack, just think. I don't know where to go and you're the only person that I can go to." The boy, Jack, looked at Strom.

"Fine let's go but do you really need to take Pitch Black. He reminds me to much of Nightmare."

Storm smiled, "Yes I do. He is the only horse that I know that will listen to what I say and if you do take me to where you said we were going then I just have to." Storm was looking around wondering if they were going to come outside. "Let's go," she said mounting Pitch Black.

When Zach and Sunny ran outside they didn't see her. "I can't believe she left," said Zach trying to hold back tears.

Sunny was thinking, _Sis, where are you going? I know you can hear me. Where are you going?_

Storm did hear her but all she thought back was, _I am going somewhere I know I am wanted. Sorry sis._ When Sunny heard that she almost started crying.

Zach looked at her and asked, "Are you talking with Storm in your head?" Sunny nodded. "Where is she going?" he asked.

"She won't tell me. She only said she is going somewhere she knows she is wanted," Sunny answered crying. Zach couldn't handle it anymore and he too started crying. Ron and Madison looked at each other and Madison nodded.

"Bye Sunny. It was nice seeing you."

"Where are you going?" she asked looking up wiping a tear.

"I am leaving back to my home. If you want to come you can but I figured you would want to stay and find your sister." Sunny got up and hugged him.

"I love you daddy. I will see you when we find Storm. Be waiting for us." He nodded and then left.


	3. Chapter 3 meeting part 1

Chapter 3: Meeting part 1

While all of this was happening Santa at the North Pole was watching all of this because he could feel sadness. He knew that sadness lead to Nightmare coming back. He didn't want Nightmare coming back. He spoke into a phone, "Tooth, Sandman, and Bunny I need you here." All three of them heard the message and came to the North Pole.

"What is wrong?" asked the Easter Bunny when he came in.

"We may have a big problem. You all know the two girl twins and a boy right?"

They all thought a moment before Bunny answer, "Yeah, what do they have to do with this?"

"They may be in danger. Storm ran away and can you guest who is with her before I show you all of them."

Tooth answered, "Jack." Santa nodded. Then he pulled up Storm and Jack.


	4. Chapter 4 running away

Chapter 4: Running Away

"Ok so where are we going for sure? All you said was that it was magical."

Jack smiled, "Well it is and I can't tell you for sure where it is or what it is. Sorry Storm but you have to wait. You know you could make it easy and go back home." Storm frowned at that.

"There is no way I am going home," Strom said fingering the necklace that she had worn all of her life.

"What is that?" asked Jack looking at the necklace.

"It is a necklace that I've been wearing my whole life. Ron said that it was given to him for us. Now that I think about it, it was most likely my father who had given it to him when he left us." She unbuckled the necklace and was about to throw it when Jack grabbed it.

"Here let me see it." Jack looked at it seeing a snowflake, horse, and lightning bolt. While he was holding it, it started to glow. "What the?" he asked dropping it.

Storm looked at him and then said, "I feel a little dizzy." Jack caught her and looked around.

"This is not good," he said.


	5. Chapter 5 meeting part 2

Chapter 5: Meeting Part 2

"Should we go help them?" asked Tooth.

"Not yet," said Santa.

"I want to help them though," said Tooth.

"Not yet Tooth. We just have one more place to check." With that he flipped to Sunny, Zach and Ron at the stables.


	6. Chapter 6 finding nothing

Chapter 6: Finding Nothing

"Sunny, are you sure you have no idea where she is going?" asked Zach trying to figure out.

"No, I told you that she just said she was going somewhere she knows she is wanted. I don't know where that is. I only know this place without talking to her," said Sunny.

"Zach will you calm down?" asked Ron looking at Zach.

"No, I can't calm down. I need to know where she is." Ron just shook his head.

"Whatever you say Zach, Sunny how do you feel?" he said.

"I feel fine," she said fingering the necklace. Ron smiled when he saw her fingering it.

"Why don't we go home and then try to find places she would want to go there," said Ron. Zach and Sunny nodded and the headed out.


	7. Chapter 7 meeting part 3

Chapter 7: Meeting part 3

"So one girl is fine the other isn't. This doesn't make any sense," said Bunny when they were done watching.

"I can tell one thing we are going to have to split up. Two of us will have to go with Sunny and Zach while the other two will have to go with Storm and Jack. Who wants to go with who?" said Santa looking around.

"I will go with Sandman to watch Sunny and Zach," said Tooth.

"Ok that means Bunny and I will get Storm and Jack," said Santa.

"Wait what. I have to go see Jack. We hate each other."

"I don't care. Do it for the girl Bunny. Just think that," said Santa. Bunny nodded and they all headed out.


	8. Chapter 8 storm meets santa and bunny

Chapter 8: Storm meets Santa and Bunny

"Storm are you ok? Storm answer me," said Jack freaking out. "Is anyone out there? I have a girl here who is really sick. Someone, anyone." Jack looked down and the fainted girl in his hands. "Is there anyone that can help? Is there anyone who protects children?" Jack cried a little tear because he loved Storm like a daughter.

"It's ok Jack. Storm will be ok," said a Russian voice. Jack looked up to find Santa and Bunny walking over.

"How do you know?" he asked sharply.

"We were just watching you Jack," said Bunny. Jack looked back down at Strom.

"Is there anything we can do?" asked Jack.

"Where is her necklace?" asked Santa looking around.

"Over on the ground. I dropped it after…after something happened." Santa picked it up and put it around Storm's neck. After he put it one it started to glow. Jack jumped back. He looked up and saw Pitch Black glowing too. Pitch Black all of a sudden disappeared. "What happen to Pitch Black?"

Santa shook his head, "I don't know. Let's get her home so that Ron will know what is up."

"You know that she will not be happy about that."

Santa smiled, "Fine let's do this instead. Let's let them find us at where ever you want them to find us."

Jack thought for a moment before saying, "We were going to go to the North Pole. Storm didn't know that we were going to go. I thought that you would be there so that you could talk her into coming home or call Ron. I don't know. Let's just go there." With that he picked up Storm, who was slowly started to wake up. They all started to the North Pole.


	9. Chapter 9: sunny & zach meets T &S

Chapter 9: Sunny and Zach meets Tooth and Sandy

"Zach where are you going?" asked Sunny trying to keep up.

"I have to go and find her myself. My dad won't do anything about it. He says that she will be fine and that we don't have to worry about her. I know Storm. She is most likely already in danger as we speak. We have to find her Sunny." Sunny looked at the scared, worried Zach.

"Zach…" she started but someone interrupted her.

"Oh she is in trouble alright and all three of you need to come with us," said the voice. Zach and Sunny looked up and saw a fairy. Ron came out and stopped.

"Tooth Fairy, Sandman, what are you doing here?"

"We have to take you to the North Pole. Storm is going to be there and she needs you Ron, and Madison. You guys are the only one that can help her right now." Ron nodded and went inside to call Madison.

After a while Madison finally got there. "What took you forever?" asked Zach.

"Sorry, had to get away from some people. If you remember my kind isn't wanted here." Zach gave a sheepish grin.

"Sorry." Madison smiled.

"Let's just go help her." They all nodded and followed Tooth and Sandy.


	10. Chapter 10 everyone together

Chapter 10: Everyone Together

"Wow this place is so cool," said Sunny and Zach together.

"I know. Let's go find Santa," said Tooth. They walk over to a room and looked in. Inside were Jack, Santa, Bunny, and Storm.

"Storm!" yelled Zach running over.

"Hold your horses there buddy," said Bunny stopping Zach. "She is sleeping and if you wake her up you are going to be in big trouble. Hi there Ron, Madison. How are you guys?"

"Worried about my daughter," said Madison pushing Bunny aside. He went over to her bed and asked, "What happen out there?" They all looked at Santa who looked at Jack.

"I think only one person can answer that one," said Santa. Jack looked at Madison who gave him an evil look.

"What had happened Jack?" he asked sharply.

"We were walking and she was fingering the necklace. She realized it was from you and took it off. I grabbed it before she could throw it and I was looking at it. Then something happened and I dropped it. The next thing is she says she is dizzy and falls to the ground. What does that mean?" Ron and Madison looked at each other.

"What happened after that Jack?" asked Ron.

"Santa and Bunny came. Santa put the necklace on her and it started glowing. I looked up and Pitch Black, a horse, was glowing, then he disappeared. She slowing was starting to wake up after that but then went back to sleeping. Please tell me what is happening."

Ron and Madison looked at each other again. "She needs the necklace to live. She can only go a few minutes to one hour without it on. She should be waking up soon. As for Pitch Black he is Storm's animal that she will be able to become one with," said Madison.

"Why does she need the necklace to live?" asked Jack looking at Sunny who also was looking at her necklace.

"She and her sister need it because they were born here in this world so they don't have proper health to live on their own. They were supposed to be born in my world but they came too soon. This is my fault." They didn't know that Sunny was starting to cry. The only person who was paying attention was Bunny.

"Sunny what is wrong?" he asked. Everyone looked up at Sunny.

"Storm…Storm said that she is having a hard time coming back. She says it's too warm. She can't come back!" Sunny was crying really hard and no one knew what to do.

After a while it downed on Jack what to do. "Wait I didn't tell you everything that happened. You know how I said that something happened. Well when I had the necklace it started to glow and I dropped it. Does that mean anything?"

Madison thought for a moment before answering with a question completely avoiding the question, "Will you make it snow?"

"Wait, that would freeze the rest of us," said Bunny.

"Fine then, can you make it snow just over Storm, please Jack?" Jack nodded and made it snow. It took a little bit for it to get cold enough but after about 10 minutes Storm woke up.

"What happened?" she asked looking around. "Where am I? Jack." She looked at Jack and Jack ran and hugged her.

"You're ok. That is great. I was so worried." Madison looked at Storm and then at Sunny.

"Sunny, Storm I have a question for you." Storm and Sunny turn around.

"What is it?" asked Sunny.

"Would you like to come home with me or Ron? It is all up to you. I want you two to be happy." Sunny looked at Storm who was looking at Jack and Pitch Black, who was back out.

"I want to go with you daddy," said Sunny. Madison smiled at looked at Storm. Storm wasn't looking at Madison. She didn't know what she wanted.

"Storm, what about you?" asked Madison.

Storm was about to answer when a dark shadow appeared.

"Ha, Ha, Ha," said the dark shadow.

"Nightmare," said Jack under his breath. The shadow went closer to Storm.

"Jack. Jack, help I'm scared," Storm said looking at him.

"It's ok. I am right here. Just look at me," said Jack coming closer to her. Santa, Sandy, Tooth, and Bunny moved closer to Ron, Zach, Madison, and Sunny.

"Dad what is going on?" asked Sunny.

"I don't know sweetie," he said. He was looking at Jack and Strom thinking, _She really likes Jack. I wonder if Jack is the guardian she was supposed to be with all her life in our home world._ He really didn't know what to think of this at all. He looked at Sunny who was looking at her sister with great care.

_Sis, are you scared,_ Sunny asked in her head.

_ Yes, I don't know what to do_, Storm answered back. Jack was trying to get to Storm but the shadow wouldn't let him. Then the shadow turned into a person.

"Why, hello Jack. I haven't seen you in so long," said Nightmare.

"What do you want Nightmare?" asked Jack.

"I want to stop you from becoming closer to this lovely girl," Nightmare answer putting a hand out to Storm. Storm back away and looked at Jack.

"Jack," she said softly.

"Now, now, Jack won't be the person you want to be with you. You want me, not him," said Nightmare holding his hand out. "Come with me and we care rule."

Storm frowned and yelled, "No, never. No one tells me what to do!" A crack of thunder boomed outside and lightning was coming closer to hitting the house. The wind was picking up pretty badly too.

"Storm, don't!" yelled Madison and Ron together.

"What is happening?" asked the Guardians and Sunny together.

"Jack, get to Storm and settle her down. She needs to settle down," said Madison already trying to get Nightmare away from her.

"Leave me alone," said Nightmare while Madison was using his powers to get him away from Storm. Jack was now going to Storm. Storm was still freaking out but she didn't know how to calm down.

"Storm, it's ok. You're going to be fine. I'm right here," said Jack.

"Jack, help me," said Storm.

"I'm right here." Just then, the necklace, and Pitch Black started to glow.

"What is going on?" asked Nightmare. "It's too bright." Santa looked at Storm who was now in Jack's arms sleeping. Nightmare disappeared into the darkness.

When there was no longer light in the room Storm, Pitch Black, Jack, Bunny and Sunny were all missing. "Where did they go?" asked Santa.

"I know. When Storm and Sunny are scared they go to the only place where they are ok. For Sunny she went to Bunny's world and so he had to go to. For Strom the reason why she was sleeping before was because she went to her dream world for a second to get power. She then went with Pitch Black and Jack to the stables," said Madison.

"Wait so she is back in my town," said Ron.

"Not that stables, the stables in my world," said Madison.

"Let's go. We have to get them both," said Zach.


	11. Chapter 11 all over the worlds

Chapter 11: All over the Worlds

"How did you get us here?" asked Bunny.

"I don't know. I was scared and I wished to be in the place that my necklace was made. Then I ended up here."

Bunny frowned and said, "Well we have to go back. I am sure that they are on their way to get you." As soon as he finished saying that Zach, Madison, Ron and the rest of the Guardians came.

"Dad," said Sunny when she saw him.

"How are you feeling honey?" asked Madison looking at Sunny.

"I felt scared but now I feel safe."

Madison smiled, "That's good. We are going to our world now to get you sister. Do you want to go?" Sunny nodded.

"Of course I do."

"Storm where are we?" asked Jack.

"How am I supposed to know? I don't even know how we got here."

Jack looked around and thought, _I don't even know where we are. Santa is going to kill me if Ron doesn't get to me first._

Storm was looking around and thought, _It is only Jack, Pitch Black, and I that are here. Why just us? Where are we? I want to know!_ They walked around and saw a stable. "Cool," said Storm. She started running to the stables.

"Storm wait!" yelled Jack. Storm didn't stop until she ran into someone.

"Hey," she said looking up. She froze when she saw who it was.

"Hello Storm. Nice to see you again," said Nightmare.

"Storm I told you…" Jack stopped when he saw Nightmare.

"Why, hello Jack. It's nice to see you again too," said Nightmare smiling.

"Storm come here," said Jack slowly. Storm started to slowly backing up but Nightmare stopped her by grabbing her.

"Now why don't you come with me," said Nightmare.

"Why don't you let her go," said Madison coming out from behind a tree.

"Where...How did you get here?" asked Nightmare confused.

"You don't need to know that. Now if I were you I would let her go before I end up doing something I don't want to do. You know where we are and you know who I am when I am here." Nightmare frowned and threw Storm to the ground and disappeared. "Storm are you ok?" asked Madison running up to here.

"I'm fine but I want to know where we are," said Storm.

"We are in your supposed to be home world. This is where you were supposed to be born but you and you sister had to come early," answered Madison slowly looking around.

Ron looked at Madison and walked up and whispered to him, "I think you should tell them about their mom now. They should be able to handle the truth." Madison nodded.

"Do you want to know about you mom you two?" he asked. Sunny nodded Storm just shrugged. "What happened is that when you two were born your mother took you two to Ron's house. After that she and I left to go to our world. I walked ahead to see if it was clear not bothering to check behind me. When I came back someone had a gun to her and said, 'She stays here and you leave or she dies and so do you.' I didn't want us both dead to not be able to pick you two up when you turned fourteen. So I said, 'You take her. I will not come back for fourteen years.' The person agreed and I left. I don't know what happened to her. I hoped she would be ok. I am very sorry that I didn't tell you earlier. Will you forgive me?" Sunny nodded and Storm frowned.

"I don't know if I can forgive you for a lot of things that I happening. You did a lot of different things. I am sorry dad, but I can't forgive you, and I defiantly can't trust anyone again." She took off running away from everyone.

"Storm wait," called Jack and Zach at the same time. Zach gave his dad and Madison a dirty look.

"This is your guys' fault. She wouldn't be running away if it wasn't for you two." He took off running after Storm and Pitch Black followed him.

Madison looked at Santa and said, "What did I do wrong?"

"You didn't tell her why you had to leave them. You didn't tell them who they really are. You didn't tell them a lot of different things. I am sorry Madison but you have to deal with this one by yourself. Come on Guardians, you too Jack." The Guardians looked to where Jack was standing but he was no longer standing there.

"Where did he go?" asked Bunny, "How did he just leave?"

"He just dose. That is the way he was born to do," said Tooth looking to where Storm and Zach had ran off to.

"We can't do anything about it. We just have to deal with it," said Santa. With that they left Ron, Sunny and Madison all alone trying to figure what to do.


	12. Chapter 12 running away again

Chapter 12: Running Away Again

Storm had finally stopped running when she got to a house that she felt like she should stop at. "Strom, wait up," said Zach breathing hard, "Where are we?" Storm turned and looked at him.

"I don't know. I just felt I should stop. Let's go inside before we get spotted." Zach nodded.

"Sure why not. What are we going to do about Pitch Black?" Storm looked at him.

"He can hide. Can't you boy?" Pitch Black nodded.

When they went inside they looked around and saw a book. "What is this?" asked Zach going to it.

"I don't know. Let's look at it." Zach nodded. They opened the book and read, "Two girls shall be born. They shall be born in Digitown. They shall look alike but be nothing alike. Their names shall be Sunny and Storm. Sunny shall be the perfect good little girl while Storm shall be the opposite. When they are fourteen they shall get a Digiteller. They each shall have an animal from the town Digitown. Sunny shall have a Bunny that is just like a normal bunny but has powers too. Storm shall have a horse that is all black with red eyes and will only respond to a few people. Let's just say we don't know who will be the parents of these two girls. All we know is that when they are born there will be two new consolations in the sky. They will be a bunny and a horse. Then the Guardians will come as one to protect them from Nightmare. Everything shall be different when they are born." Zach looked at Storm who was looking at the words again.

"Does this mean that you are the one in here?" Storm gave him a dirty look.

"Just because I have the same name as the girl in the story and have a twin just like that, doesn't mean that I am the one in here!" she yelled.

Zach held up his hands saying, "Ok, ok. You win." Storm was not very happy. "Are you sure that you are not the one in the story?" he asked again looking at the story again. Storm was about to answer when someone else did.

"How did you find this house?" They looked up and froze.

"Dad, what are you doing here?' asked Zach.

"This is Madison's house. Now answer his question." Zach looked at Storm.

"I don't know how we found it. Storm do you?" Everyone turned to Storm who was staring at her dad.

"This is your house. That means you knew about this book." Strom looked like she was about to cry.

"Storm, I didn't know how to put it. I really didn't. I would have took you home but it was too dangerous and you can only past through the portal it you are over fourteen years old. Now don't ask me why it is that way because I don't know that. Can't you just forgive me?" Storm frowned.

"N.O. No." Storm got up and walked out the door.

"Storm why do you keep running?" asked Ron. Storm stopped.

"It is the only thing I know what to do and what is going on," she turned as she said it, "I really don't want to run I just don't know what to do anymore. Running is the only thing I know what to do." Ron came up to her and offered a hug. She shook he head. "I don't need a hug. I need an explanation." She turned to her father.

"It seems she is not the only one that needs an explanation Madison," said a voice. They all turned around.

"What are you doing here John?" John is the guy that delivered the twins.

"I was coming to see if you came back and it seems that you have and it seems you have a child that is mad at you." Madison gave a sheepish grin.

"Let's go inside and talk about this. Maybe you two can help out," Madison said turning to Ron and John. They nodded and everyone went inside.


	13. Chapter 13 the explanation

Chapter 13: The Explanation

"I will start by telling you about your birth. You see your mom and I were running away and we were just standing in a forest waiting for everything to be clear. While we were waiting your mom said the baby was coming. We didn't know it was twins so we were surprise when we found out. I didn't know how to deliver a baby so when two men came from here I called them over. One of them was this guy right here, John." John smiled.

"It was fun to deliver you two. Did one of you read the book?" Sunny looked at Storm.

"I did," Storm said.

"Well I looked up in the sky when I found in was twin girls that looked alike. I saw two new constellations a horse and a bunny just like it said. So I was thinking a lot of different things at that time. I didn't see the people coming but my partner did. We ran with your father while you mother took you two somewhere safe. That was when I told your dad about you two being the special twins. He thought that was interesting because he had read about them being, you know being the president of this world. He knew that the children will change our world when they are born. He wasn't very happy about it being his own children. He really didn't know what to do. He was freaking out but I told him it was ok. I was really excited that I would meet you two in fourteen years. I just didn't think that it would be this way." Storm and Sunny were looking at Madison.

"Now do you forgive me Strom," he asked looking at her. Strom was about to answer when the shadow came back.

"Now Storm, you can't forgive him. He did a lot of different things wrong. He wasn't even your father for fourteen years. Why would you forgive him?" Storm frowned.

She was thinking, _I really hate this guy. Will he just leave me alone? I don't care that I am the girl from the book. I don't want to be._ Storm looked at Madison.

"You know what. I forgive you dad. In fact I want to stay here." Zach frowned. He was really hoping that Strom would want to stay with him and his dad. "I only have one request."

Madison nodded, "What is that?" He had a feeling that he already knew what see wanted and he was ok with that.

"I want Zach and Ron to be able to live with us." Madison smiled.

"If they want they can be here." John smiled because that met he could pick on Ron.

"If Zach wants to then I will," said Ron. Zach nodded.

"Of course I do." Every laughed.

The shadow had left a while ago and it didn't like what happened one bit. "One of the girls will be mine. I just need one. As soon as I get one the Guardians will fall and I will be able to rule the world with darkness. Every world there is will be dark," said Nightmare laughing.


	14. Chapter 14 kidnapped

Chapter 14: Kidnapped

"Come on Zach. You are way too slow," said Storm. They were racing horses across the yard.

"I can't make my horse go any faster. I have a beginner's horse because I am a beginner," yelled Zach to Storm. Storm laughed.

"Not my fault!"

Inside Ron was talking with Madison. "What are we going to do about Nightmare? The Guardians are not here anymore. We are all alone expected when Jack comes to see how Storm is doing." Madison thought for a moment.

"I don't know. We should get the kids inside though. It is really dangerous there at night because of all the animals and Nightmare," Madison said getting up.

"You're right," agreed Ron also getting up.

"Sunny, Strom, Zach come inside please. You can put the horses in the pastor." Zach got off and untacked his horse.

"That was a lot of fun."

Strom smiled. "Dad, can I bring Pitch Black inside with me?" Madison didn't know what to do.

"Sure why not," he said trying to keep her happy. Strom brought him over.

"Thanks dad." Madison just smiled. He looked around to make sure no one was coming. He didn't want anyone to know that the chosen twins were here.

"It's time to go to bed," said Ron to Zach.

"I don't want to. Storm is not going to go to bed." Ron looked at Madison for help.

"Storm and Sunny will be going to bed too." Sunny nodded.

"Ok Daddy. I was tired anyway." Madison smiled.

"I guess I will," said Storm. Zach was surprise that Storm said she would to bed.

"Storm…" started Zach but Storm cut him off with a look that said, don't worry about it. They all went to bed without any more complaints.

Later that night when everyone was a sleep Strom got out of bed. She looked at Pitch Black in the corner and whispered, "Let's go outside and ride." Pitch Black nodded. They were going out the door when Zach woke up.

"What are you doing," he whispered.

"I'm going outside. Want to come?" she asked.

"Your dad said we can't go outside at night." Strom frowned.

"Since when do I listen to my dad?" Zach thought for a moment.

"You did today when he said go to bed." Strom frowned even more.

"I did that so that I can sneak out and ride at night. Do you want to come or not?" Zach didn't know what to.

"Fine I will go." They continued outside.

When they got outside Storm ran into Jack. "What are you doing outside?" he asked.

"Nothing," Strom said. Jack looked at Zach.

"Zach, what are you doing outside?" He knew that Zach couldn't really lie to anyone but his family.

"Um…We were going to go for a ride. I know we are not supposed to be outside at night. It was Storm's idea. I am sorry. We will go inside right away." Storm looked at him like he was nuts.

"You can go inside I'm not going inside unless I am made." Jack was looking around trying to make sure that Nightmare wasn't here but of course he couldn't tell because Nightmare was a shadow and there were shadows everywhere.

"Will you please just go inside Storm? It would make my life much easier," said Jack looking at the house hoping someone would come outside. Storm just kept walking away and went to the barn to get the stuff she need.

When she went inside something grabbed her. Or should I say someone grabbed her. "You are coming with me Storm. You don't have a choice," said Nightmare, "Now be a good girl and don't yell to your friends out there. Let's go." Storm went with him even though she didn't want to because she knew she had no choice. What she did do though was thought to her sister. _Sis, sis do you hear me?_

_Yes I hear you. What do you want?_

_I need you to tell dad Nightmare is kidnapping me. We are leaving the barn right now. He can't turn into a shadow when he has me._

_Why doesn't he let you go then when someone is coming?_

_Because he wants me. He wants to make the Guardians come and save me. It is just like in the book Zach and I read._

_Ok, if you are sure it is going to work. Are you ok?_ Storm froze for a moment before answering.

_ No I am not ok. I feel weak. I think it is because of being too close to darkness._ Sunny was worried now.

_ I will get dad. You just hang in there._ Storm took a deep breath. "Dad, dad!" Sunny yelled.

"What is it sweetie? Aren't you supposed to be in bed?"

"Storm snuck out and now Nightmare has her. He is going to take her away." Jack was just coming it with Zach.

"She isn't the only one that snuck out. I got Zach but Storm got away. We better call the Guardians if what Sunny said is true," said Jack looking at Madison. Madison nodded.

"You're right. Ron you go call them. Sunny, Zach you stay inside and we will be back inside with Storm in a little bit. Jack you come with me." Jack nodded. Madison and Jack headed outside while Ron went to the phone.

"Did you talk to your sister?" asked Zach. Sunny nodded.

"She told me she was by the barn." Ron heard that while he was heading out.

"I know you two know where she is but I want you two to stay right here. Zach I mean it when I say this, stay right here." Zach frowned but nodded. "Good. See you two later." With that Ron headed outside. Zach looked at Sunny and the both smiled.

"Hurry up little girl. We don't have all night. I don't want to be outside when the sun comes up," said Nightmare pulling Storm behind him. Storm was getting weaker and weaker and there was a dark spot forming on her arm.

_Sis, I don't think I can make it,_ she thought.

_ I know you can. Dad and the rest of them are almost there._

_I want you and Zach to come around on Pony trail and cut us off. Zach knows the way._

Sunny wasn't so sure about that but she thought, _How are we going to make it?_

_You take Pitch Black and Zach takes his horse. His horse will go faster if he says go, go boy. That is what the horse was trained to do. Pitch Black will let you ride him if you say it was for me._

_Ok, but I trust you with this._

_I know,_ thought Storm sighing. Sunny told Zach and they were off.


	15. Chapter 15 saving storm

Chapter 15: Saving Storm

"This way," called Zach.

_ We're almost there sis,_ thought Sunny.

_ I know. I can feel you. Where is dad?_ Sunny stopped thinking for a moment to jump and tree.

_ He is right behind you. I know that because I saw him. He doesn't know where you are for sure but he has a feeling._" Sunny smiled knowing that they will save her sister.

"I see them," said Zach. Sunny looked up and saw them too. Strom looked really pale with a little bit of dark. Sunny and Zach dismounted and held their horses. Sunny was about to call to them when someone covered her mouth.

"Don't say anything. You are not even supposed to be here," said the voice.

"Jack," she whispered just barely. Jack uncovered their mouths and nodded as they turned around.

"How did you find her?" he asked mad. Sunny smiled.

"She talked to me in her head and I talked to her." Jack nodded.

"Of course she did."

"Does anyone else know we are here?" asked Zach looking for his dad and Madison.

"They don't know you're here but they are going to be going after Nightmare in three, two, and one." When he finished Ron, Madison, and the Guardians came rushing out to Nightmare.

Nightmare wasn't very happy about being caught and not being able to go through his plan. But then again he had all the Guardians right here with him. He even had one of the twins, the father, and the friend. _I can kill them all,_ he thought. He looked at Storm who was looking around at all of this. "Are you ready for this? You have my darkness. You won't be able to get rid of it. No one can help you. You either are going to die because of it or become like me," he whispered to Storm. Storm frowned weakly. Nightmare laughed and looked around. "Why hello Guardians, Ron, Madison. It is nice to see you all together. Right here, next to me. Looks like you feel right into my trap." He threw Storm into a dark cage and had nightmare horses guard it.

"Storm!" yelled Madison. Nightmare smiled.

"You have to go through me to get to her." Everyone was frowning except Nightmare.

"Guardians, get him," said Santa. Everyone ran after him.

"Jack can we please go get Storm," said Zach. Jack thought for a moment.

"Zach…" started Jack.

"Storm!" yelled Sunny running out when she saw Storm fall to the bottom of the cage. Everyone stopped the battle to see who yelled that. Madison was about to yelled at Sunny when Santa turned him to Storm.

"Oh no, Storm," said Tooth. Everyone looked at Nightmare who smiled.

"Bye, hope you have fun." He disappeared into the shadows and so did the horses, and cage.

"Storm, are you ok?" asked Sunny when she got there.

"What are you doing?" Madison asked when he came up. Sunny frowned.

"Can't you see that my sister your daughter is hurt? Why don't you stop yelling and help her!?" Sunny wasn't every happy at all. Madison didn't know what to do. He wanted to yell at Sunny for not listening to him but he also wanted to save his daughter. He did the second choice. He knelt down by Storm.

"Storm answer me. Are you ok? I need to know. Storm!" He really was scared. "Storm," he said softly. Madison looked at Santa. "What is wrong with her?" he asked. Santa knelt down to look at Storm. He looked at her legs and saw everything was fine. Then he went to her chest and neck, and saw that everything was fine. He saw the necklace was still on. He had one more place to check. He finally checked Storm's arms. There he saw the dark spot.

"She has a dark spot," he said sadly knowing the truth about a dark spot.

"Oh no," said Tooth.

"What is a dark spot?" asked Sunny.

"It is a spot on someone that is all dark and they get it when someone made up of darkness touches them. It isn't really supposed to go away. Depending how your body reacts to it you could either die or become dark. I don't know how Storm's body is handling it but it doesn't look good."

"Uh…Santa that isn't our only problem. Nightmare is causing all the children to have nightmares and making not believe in us anymore," said Bunny coming up to him.

"This is not good. This is what Nightmare wanted. He wanted to make sure the legend will never happen."

"What legend Santa?" asked Madison.

"It better not have to do with my kids." Santa gave a sheepish grin.

"I hate to tell you this but it does have to deal with your kids. There is a part of a book that you don't have Madison. It is the part about what the kids will do when they are older and do part of it now. Have you given them their Digiteller yet?"

Madison though for a moment, "No because of everything that had happened I forgot to give it to them. Here Sunny." He stopped for one second looking at Storm's Digiteller.

"What do I do about this?" Santa looked at it then smiled.

"I know how we can save Storm. Madison get Pitch Black inside the Digiteller." Madison did as he was told and Pitch Black went inside.

"Now what?" he asked. Santa looked at Sunny.

"Now Sunny call out the bunny that is in there." Sunny nodded and called it out. When the bunny was out it saw Storm and looked at Sunny and talked.

"Tell me to use a move to help save her."

"What?" asked Sunny confused.

"Look at you Digiteller. It will tell you my moves and tell me to use one. You will know what move to use as soon as you look at it." Sunny nodded and did as she was told. She smiled. She now knew the bunny's name was Bunmound and he could use healing day on Storm's necklace to make it transfer power from Pitch Black to Storm.

"Bunmound use healing day." Bunmound did as he was told. The necklace and Digiteller on Storm started to glow. When Sunny looked down at hers it was glowing too. Sunny smiled. Now that she had this she knew what she and he sister had to do.

"Santa I know what I am supposed to do. It came to me from the Digiteller." Santa nodded knowing that would happen.

"That's good. Look the dark spot is clearing up." After a while the dark spot was gone and Storm woke up.

"How am I alive? I thought I was going to die because no one would be able to save me." Santa smiled and came up to her.

"You can't die yet. You haven't finished what you what born to do." Storm nodded and looked at Jack.

"I know why I am supposed to be with you now Jack. I know everything. Dad, I am really sorry. I shouldn't have gone out." Madison smiled.

"That's ok. Just please don't do it again. Ether one of you three." Zach, Strom, and Sunny nodded. Santa looked around.

"I think that only you three believe in us," he said looking at the globe of children's lights.

"Don't worry Santa. Look at them they are all coming back to glowing," said Storm.

"What, how?" Santa said confused.

Storm smiled, "He can't make nightmares cover the world with Sandman around, right Sandy." Everyone turned to Sandy as he came back to the group.

"Where did you go?" asked Bunny laughing. Sandy doesn't talk he just puts pictures above his head. What he signed was that he went and helped the children believe in them.

"Nice job Sandy. No one messes with your dreams," said Santa. Sandy smiled.

"So all the children believe in us now?" asked Bunny. Sandy nodded. "Ok, that works with me," said Bunny.


	16. Chapter 16 living legend

Chapter 16: Living Legend

"Ok so what do these two have to do? I want you to tell me the truth Santa. If I ask these two they wouldn't give me the right answer," said Madison looking at Storm and Sunny.

"Now dad would I do that?" asked Sunny.

"You wouldn't do that but Storm would," said Madison smiling. Storm smiled and laughed. Madison thought, _I have never seen her happy since I have meet her._

Ron was thinking almost the same thing, _I have never seen her happy since I got her._ Zach hit Storm in the head with a basketball.

"Sorry," he said trying to hold back laughter.

"You think you are so funny. Try this," she said throwing it back and hitting him in the bad spot. Everyone laughed at that.

"Oh, that hurt. Maybe you are better than me," said Zach giving up.

"I better explain everything to you Madison about these two. When they turn eight-teen they will have to save the world. Nightmare will come back and they will become Guardians."

"Wait I thought Guardians were dead people," said Madison.

"Um…Let's keep going with the story." Madison frowned.

"As I was saying, they will become Guardians. They will have to fight and it will be tough. That is all we know for sure what will happen. We don't know if we are going to win. I don't know if someone will get hurt. Is that what you wanted to know?" Madison nodded.

"Still I thought all Guardians we dead if they were human." Santa looked at the Guardians.

"Let's not worry about that. Let's just have some fun." Everyone nodded but Madison still didn't know what that was all about.

**Book 2: Danger vs. Girls **

** They are sixteen years old now. Something happens on their birthday that changes their lives forever. Even after that everything goes downhill for them. Will they complete their mission? What was Santa so worried about? What is going on with them? Find out in the next book of this wonderful book series World Guardians "Danger vs. Girls."**


End file.
